


Demon’s Edge

by CiciRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain
Summary: ”So, like we have ever asked for permission before. Last time I checked, demons don’t follow moral codes.” Redhead shrugged. He clearly didn’t wanted to end night while he was left unsatisfied.”Maybe so, but she was with her friends, they are surely searching for her. Better just leave.” Ebisu answered, but devious redhead had something else in his mind. He quickly wiped his cock clean.”Nah, you got perfectly fine mouth to use.”Reuel and Ebisu are having threesome with some random drunk girl and after she passes out, they have to get creative... with each other.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 12





	Demon’s Edge

Messy aparment situated somewhere in the outskirts of the city was dimly litted and quite small. Young bottle blond woman, about twenty years old, had been out drinking and she had took two men back into her apartment. She was typical partygirl with overly long ash blond hair, thick fake eyelashes and caked up face. Her tube dress was tight, so it bringed in her curves. Type of girl, for whom this wasn’t first time to hook up with strangers. Things got hot and heavy soon as trio crashed into the dirty, thin mattress and started undressing each other. Her skimpy minidress was quickly removed. She was drunk out of her mind and moaned mindlessly as both demons were latching their lips on each side of her neck. She was on top of Ebisu, grinding herself against his clothed crotch, while Reuel pressed his erection against her rear. Redhead was massaging her perky breasts, ravenette her slim tights. He worked his fingers past band of her panties, inserting two of his digits inside her. They sank into her easily, given how turned on and wet she was. Both of incubi felt how hard they had grown and soon Ebisu’s cock was freed from his pants, as girl opened them and pulled his lenght free. She licked her plump lips as sight of large member, but contained herself for a bit. Instead instantly climbing back on top of him, she leaned down and eagerly took his cock into her mouth. And damn, she knew what she was doing. Her ass was deliciously up in the air, giving Reuel good view of her arousal and petite pussy. He pulled his pants swiftly down and situated his erected cock on her soaking damp opening.  
”Fuck, already this wet for us. Such a good little slut.” He teased before ramming into her. Reuel gribbed her hair tightly on his fist and pulled hard. She felt shock through her entire body as incubi took her from the both ends, hard. She didn’t expected that, but god she loved it. Like a bitch in heat, she sucked Ebisu’s shaft from up to down like a pro and her suprinsingly tight cunt made Reuel to grit his teeth. He thrusted a bit, making her almost gag on Ebisu’s cock.  
”Damn, bitch. You are going to get this next into your tight ass.” He groaned, pulled out and pulled girl by her hair on top of his friend. She didn’t had much time to get used having her cunt filled by Ebisu in lazy cowgirl position, when Reuel had already moved behind her and filled her another hole. He breathed heavily right on the her ear, as she was pressed against their bodies.  
”This ain’t your first rodeo, is it?” Redhead asked with deep, aroused voice. Slowly, but firmly, her ass streched as Reuel pushed inside, hungrily and in heat. 

She clearly had experience and easily took them both into her cunt and ass at the same time.  
”Ahh...” she moaned, as two incubi filled her to the brim.  
”Feels fucking amazing, huh?” Reuel asked with low, husky voice. As demons, sex with them felt so good to the humans. She moaned in response, sinking herself more into cocks inside her. Her arousal was soaking Ebisu’s cock with transparent fluid, she had never been that wet before. Then, she passed out all of blue.  
”Huh?” Reuel questioned, as her head was drooping down. She had been drinking a lot and suddenly sleep took better of her.  
”Bitch passed out.” Redhead smirked, as Ebisu had already pulled out of her. Reuel pushed her off of him and jerked his still rockhard cock.  
”Yeah, its our cue to leave, then. We’ll get in trouble if we continue.” Ebisu snorted, but devious redhead had something else in his mind. He quickly wiped his cock clean.  
”Nah, you got perfectly fine mouth to use.” Reuel said and walked towards ravenette. Before he could ask what the hell he was doing, Reuel had already grabbed Ebisu by his black locks and pushed his cock into older demon’s mouth. All his complaints were muffled by thick shaft filling his mouth. He could taste girl’s bittersweet juices on the lenght.  
”Suck it dry.” Reuel growled, holding him from his hair.  
”Mmh!” Ebisu protested, his teeth grazing younger’s cock, for his pleasure. Reuel smirked victorious, he didn’t cared who was sucking him off, he just wanted to cum. And Ebisu’s struggling made him even harder.  
”Ha, you look like a whore my cock in your mouth. Its really suits you.” Redhead said mockingly. Furious, Ebisu almost bit him, but didn’t got a chance to do so as Reuel quickly pushed his whole shaft into his throath and after roughly facefucking him, came with curse words. He chuckled, as ravenette was finally free from his torment. He spit cum out and gave death glare to redhead.  
”You got some cum on your lips.” Young incubus smirked. Ebisu wiped his mouth with his hand and pushed his hand into a fist.  
”You’ll regret that gravely, you fucking son of a bitch.” Ravenette growled, before leaping towards redhead as in to start fight of a century. 

”Urk!” Reuel gasped for air, when Ebisu hitted him straight into a gut, knocking him down on his back next to the sleeping girl. He tried to hit back, but was pushed instantly back against the mattress by Ebisu’s hand on his throath. He choked redhead firmly, leaving him short of breath. Ravenette hovered over the younger demon, looking him straight into the eyes. He was full of rage, and lust and was planning to release those primal urges on Reuel.  
”I was just dicking around, Eb. Chill.” Reuel tried, but older demon didn’t bought that. He pushed redhead’s legs apart, not giving damn about his protesting. He pulled his pants down from his knees and discarded them.  
”Eb, I’m not a goddamn bitch. Let me go!” He was slipping bit into a panic, as he realized that Ebisu was really going to do the deed with him.  
”Shut up. You’ll be my bitch.” Ravenette growled in response, before forcing himself violently into redhead with full-force thrust. Moan was ripped from his throath, as Ebisu rammed into him dry.  
”Eb... You fucking... son of a bitch...” Reuel protested, trying to contain both ripping pain and tears. He was still being choked, while getting raped by his supposed friend. His pride was torn to pieces, as pain was consuming his mind. Ebisu really wanted his revenge, not giving damn as he fucked his fellow incubus into submission. Reuel was like a girl while getting dicked down, at least he moaned like one and his red hair was hanging on his sweaty forehead.  
”You sound like a fucking woman, does it feel that good?” Ebisu asked mockingly while continuing his brutal assault, pushing his fingers deeper into skin of redhead’s neck. Both men were panting hard, girl next to them were in deep slumber, having no clue that duo she dragged to her aparment for steamy threesome, were having sex at the given moment with eachother. 

Reuel were gasping for more air, his lower body tightening around Ebisu’s shaft.  
”Ahh, you are as tight as girl, too.” Ravenette said, driving himself even deeper into him. He was pushing his limits already. It wasn’t miracle since this was second time that night he was inside someone. Still, Reuel ass felt even tighter than that’s bitch who was already fast asleep. 19-year-old incubus was most likely never took it in the rear before and that gave Ebisu extreme pleasure.  
”Fuck you.” Redhead spat, his face twisted with raw agony. His own cock was half hard, for his displeasure.  
”You are even getting hard from this.” Ebisu laughed darkly. when he noticed Reuel’s growing arousal.  
”I’m close.” Ravenette then huffed, leaning close to redhead’s ear and grabbed both of his ankles, lifting them on his shoulders.  
”No, you fucker! Reuel panicked, when his movements were restricted.  
”You’ll... ruin the mattress... if you get any on it.” He added sarcastically, panting heavily, just riling ravenette up. His sensitive spot was hitten repeatedly and it made him almost moan audible, but he shut his lips tight.  
”I’ll just have to cum inside you, then.” Ravenette responded with dark and husky voice. He was climaxing and was choking Reuel even harder.  
”Gah... You are pathetic... To sink this low...” Reuel just groaned, having hard time to speak properly as he was pressed even tighter against the surface by Ebisu’s heavier body. Lack of oxygen were making him dizzy. Ebisu fucked him with all his might and then released his seed balls deep into younger demon with beastly growl, like he had warned. He then pulled out and wiped himself clean with Reuel’s pants. Redhead was able to breath again, but his ass hurt like hell. His cock was softening, he didn’t cum. No wonder, he had just been hammered with cock bigger than his. And he wasn’t small in size, either. He coughed, cursing to Ebisu as he was trying to clean himself up.  
”You make such a perfect cumslut. Make me angry again and I’ll be even rougher with you.” Ebisu chuckled.  
”Fuck you.” Reuel spat back, giving death glanze to ravenette, before he left aparment like a phantom. Little he knew, that it wasn’t going to be last time he had to pay up in the ass to older demon, whenever he was way too horny for his own good.


End file.
